


The I Hate Eric Chapman Club

by mcshanes (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Wooden Overcoats (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/mcshanes
Summary: "What's the matter Rudyard?" Georgie asked."Please tell me that reading minds is not one of the things you're great at"





	The I Hate Eric Chapman Club

It was not the first date, since according to Eric he and Rudyard were having dates for about two months at that point. And Chapman had a lot more experience with dating, romantic relationships and generally being a person than Rudyard so he was probably right.  
  
But it was the first date after the whole thing of kissing, and confessions of feelings and so on, so Rudyard thought he had every right to be nervous like he was. And even if he didn't it would not change the fact that he was.  
  
Madeline had helped him choose his clothes, and she tried to make his hair look nice but obvious anatomical differences made such activity too difficult, leading Georgie to intervene and say she was going to do it herself. Apparently fixing people’s hair was another thing she was great at.  
  
She'd only given a few brushes but somehow had gotten a lot better than had been in the half hour he'd spent trying to fix up himself, or that Madeleine had tried with her little paws and good intentions.  
  
Now he looked okay.  
  
He looked at Georgie who was also looking at him in the mirror and felt a pang of guilt.  
  
Even more so than he and Antigone, he and Georgie who used to feel like they were on the same side, the only two who had not fallen on the spell that Eric Chapman had put on everyone since his arrival in Piffling Vale, the little I Hate Eric Chapman Club consisted of only two people. And now in the end he was just like everyone else in Piffling Vale falling in love with Eric Chapman. And he left her alone.  
  
"What's the matter Rudyard?" Georgie asked.  
  
"Please tell me that reading minds is not one of the things you're great at"  
  
"It is not. But I think I'm great at reading you "  
  
"I can not read you, I have no idea what you're thinking"  
  
"Well...you can ask me what I'm thinking"  
  
"Alright ... Are you disappointed in me for falling into his spell?"  
  
"Uhm... can you still think of at least one thing you don't like about Eric?"  
  
"One thing ? I can think of a dozen. He is a show off, the name dropping and the little stories he puts in the middle of the conversation to make himself look great, but he always evades when you ask him something about his past, he has an almost compulsive need to make everyone like him, he exaggerates at everything he does. Do you know what he did yesterday? When we kissed for the first time? He let out fireworks, not later, which would have been strange enough, during. I think he pushed this thing in his pocket and out of nowhere there were lights exploding in the sky, it was beautiful but it meant that at one point he had to buy the fireworks, put them somewhere, put together a device that would allow him to turn it on from afar or worse coordinate the entire time of his confession, my response and the kiss. What kind of weirdo does something like that? "  
  
"One that really likes you. And I don't think you fell for his spell, you just fell in love with a weird guy who can be pretty annoying sometimes "  
  
"Who also has pretty dubious taste when it comes to romantic partners"  
  
"Hey! Don’t say that"  
  
"I was not talking about you Georgie, I was talking about Lady Templar, and myself"  
  
"That's where my hey came from. Not about Lady Templar of course. But honestly I think you can do a lot better than Eric but I know you can not pick these things, so I hope it works out" Georgie said.  
  
No one in the world would think he was too good for Eric Chapman except for Georgie. Rudyard really loved her for that.   
  
"Thank you Georgie"  
  
"And if it doesn’t and he acts like an asshole with you I'm going to end him"  
  
"You would be great at it, I'll take it"  
  
"You know it"


End file.
